


My Boy

by Aranei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin angers his Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boy

It was a perfect summer day with the sun shining brightly overhead and a light breeze. Merlin had just finished mucking out the prince's stable and was starting to head back to his room to clean up and change when two of the other stable boys passed by. The taller of the two, Gil, called out to him. "Hey Merlin, we are heading out for a bathe. Want to join us?"

Arthur wasn't expected back for several hours so Merlin decided he could kill two birds with one stone by getting clean and having some fun after mucking out Prince Prat's stable. He wasn't in the least bit bitter that Arthur didn't take him hunting with him this morning because he was a walking disaster. "Sure, let's go."

Merlin, Gil and the other boy, Simon, joked and shoved each other as boys are want to do as they made their way to a small pond just outside the castle walls in a clearing in the woods. They quickly stripped and jumped into the water, hooting, splashing about and wrestling with one another. Such was their playing that they didn't see or hear the Prince's hunting party approach.

Prince Arthur had been moderately irritated that they were having to return early from their hunting trip. He had hoped that leaving Merlin at home would make for a more successful trip but it seemed to him that his man servant's luck had followed him. He would never have guessed that Percival could be so clumsy that he could take out Leon and Elyan tripping over a tree root. After only a mild tantrum, Arthur decided to do his best to let it go and enjoy the beautiful day. After all a day in the saddle riding through the peaceful forests of the Kingdom of Camelot was something to savor. As they came closer to the castle he noticed several boys playing in a pond and smiled at their exuberance. So intent was their play that they didn't notice the Prince and his party. Arthur thought of the time he and his friends had done the same thing and chuckled to himself. He was about to pass the group by when he noticed a tall, pale, dark haired boy and moved closer to the pond. Arthur felt a bolt of fury shoot through him as he saw the recognizable figure was naked and wresting with another equally naked boy.

Arthur's voice boomed with anger, "MERLIN, YOU BETTER BE IN MY CHAMBERS BEFORE I GET THERE."

Merlin froze for a second as he heard Arthur's voice. He whipped his head around to see Arthur astride his horse at the edge of the pond glaring at him. Merlin immediately jumped out of the water and jerked on his trousers and shirt. There wasn't time to pull on his jacket, handkerchief, socks or boots so he grabbed them and ran without even a bye to Gil and Simon. He didn't know what had Arthur so upset but he didn't want to test him any further.

The sight of Merlin jumping to his command as quickly as he could did nothing to abate Arthur's anger. It simply allowed more to see what was his and his alone. His anger grew the more he thought about Merlin naked in the pond with those other boys. The thought of those ... boys seeing him.., touching him. And then the members of his hunting party getting an eyeful. It was almost more than he could handle. He didn't stop to look at or speak to anyone as he pulled his horse around to head up to the castle.

Merlin ran the distance from the woods through the city gates, through the lower town and into the castle courtyard at breakneck speed. He darted into a side entrance of the castle as he spotted Arthur dismount his horse. As he raced down corridor after corridor and up flights of stairs he had to dodge a variety of people including Gaius who gave him a 'what have you done now' look. He made it to Arthur's chambers and pulled the door open to find it empty. Merlin rushed inside, dropped his stuff on the floor and held his hand to the stitch in his side as he tried to catch his breath.

Merlin felt a stab of fear as he heard Arthur stomping up the hall and open the door. He tried his best to stand up straight and pretend he hadn't just run the whole of the Camelot. The look on Arthur's face, however, made him swallow hard as he slammed the door shut and locked it. He stood there staring, holding his jaw tight. Merlin tried to look away but found he couldn't...

Arthur's voice had a tone of danger,"What the hell did you think you were doing?" He took several measured steps toward Merlin.

Merlin gawked at him, trying to think. "I don't know what you..." his voice trailed off under Arthur's glare.

"Well then let me help you!" Arthur stomped the rest of the distance to Merlin and pulled his arms behind him. Taking one of the black cords he always seemed to be carrying these days, he tied Merlin's hands and half pushed/dragged him over to a stool.

As Arthur approached him Merlin could feel his anger as though it were a presence all its own. The fear was rampant in his voice. "Arthur, please don't." He struggled against the stronger man's grip as he tied his hands behind him. "Arthur."

Arthur sat down on the stool and pulled the struggling boy over his lap. He kicked his feet apart, jerked the boy's trousers down and took a moment to rub his hand over the pale soft bottom squeezing each check.

Although he had put up quite a struggle Merlin couldn't escape his grip. The panic in his voice was clear as Arthur rubbed his hand over his bare butt. "Arthur don't, Whatever it is, I won't do it again, please." "Then this should help you to remember." Merlin closed his eyes as he felt Arthur lift his hand and tried to brace himself for the first blow. He tried to get purchase with his feet but Arthur had chosen this stool specifically for its height.

Arthur brought his hand down hard satisfied to hear the tiny yelp that escaped from the servant struggling on his lap. He deserved this punishment. "How dare you" ..slap.. "the way you were naked" ..slap.. "playing and wrestling with those boys"..slap..."that is reserved for me and me alone"..slap.

The first blow had been hard, harder than he had anticipated and he had not been able to stop the yelp that had escaped his lips. Tears came to his eyes as one great hard slap after another fell on his buttocks. He was sorry he had angered Arthur, truly, and begged, "Arthur please."

Arthur continued to rain slap after slap, first one buttock and then other, he sought the bottom of each where they met his thighs and the sides and top, and felt a certain pleasure as Merlin squirmed to avoid each blow, begging for mercy.

With each new slap Merlin lost a little more control of himself. The first few he had been able to handle, allowing only a small yelp. But as Arthur continued he become more frantic, writhing against the stronger man's hold. It didn't just hurt, it burned. Tears rolled down his face. He was beyond pleading as he choked the words out, "I'm sor... sor..ry ...pl..ease."

The spanks continued however until Arthur heard great gasping sobs coming from the boy on his lap and decided he had enough. He let his hand rest for a moment on the now red bottom listening to him catch his breath. Arthur pushed Merlin off onto his knees and looked into his tear stained face as he knelt there. A wave of guilt suddenly swept over him as he thought that perhaps he had gone too far. He took Merlin's face in his hands and kissed his tears. "Have you learned your lesson?" The guilt quickly abated.

Merlin worked hard to quiet himself, "Yes my lord." 

Arthur undid his trousers and removed his hard length. "And how do you intend to atone for the state you have left me in?"

Merlin blinked his eyes for a moment and then leaned forward to place a kiss on the end of the his price's staff and then waited for permission to continue. Merlin took the gentle smile that graced his face as approval.

He shuffled forward on his knees, making sure not to overbalance and used his tongue to pull the head of the prince's penis into his mouth.

Arthur put his hand on to Merlin's head and ruffled his hair. "My boy."


End file.
